Rescued
by writer xjx
Summary: After 3 1/2 years Bella is reluctantly pulled out of retirement for one last job, a rescue mission to save someone everyone else thought was already dead. A/H


"Good afternoon, now I'm gonna keep this short. We've received information that has lead us to the discovery of the Volturi base. Our intel also states that a number of our missing personnel is also being held at the base. Now you have all been called here because you are the best at what you do, however it may come as a shock to some of you, that you are not in fact the best. There are two better than all of you combined, one is being held in the Volturi base and the other you will be bringing in." Commander Cullen announced.

"I'm sorry sir, bringing in?"

"Yes Private Hale, bringing in." The Commander replied, "You will be bringing them in for briefing and deployment, they will also be your commanding officer on this mission."

"A civilian?"

"No, Private Whitlock, one of us, who's been in retirement for three years."

"Great we're getting some old dude"

"Actually Corporal McCarthy, I think you'll find you'll be the old guy on this mission." The Commander scolded.

"Target location."

"Forks, Washington, Corporal Brandon. You should find any other information you'll need in this file." Commander Cullen answered slapping the file on the desk.

"No offence Sir, but why us? You said we're the best in our field what does that matter for a retrieval operation?"

"Well Whitlock I'm glad you asked. We chose you four because previous experience has shown that you work well as a team, and because you four are probably the most aware of the target's capabilities, having trained with them for the majority of your military careers."

"Who is the target Sir? Who are we retrieving?"

"Well Corporal Brandon" The Commander began, "You will be retrieving Sergeant Isabella Swan."

"Shit!"

"Hitting the nail on the head McCarthy." The Commander smirked, "Good luck team you're gonna need it." He finished leaving the room.

"She is not gonna like this"

"Well, _Corporal _Brandon, would you honestly expect her to be happy about it."

"No, _Whitlock_, and don't call me Corporal Brandon, I hate it."

"Only if you stop calling me Whitlock...Alice"

"Sure thing Jasper" Alice smirked.

"Yo! When you two have finished making doe as at each other, maybe you'd like to back to the problem at hand. Because Rose and I have no clue how we're gonna pull this off."

"Emmett's right, how the hell are we gonna do this?" Jasper asked sighing.

"So what did you guys specialise in?" Rosalie asked, breaking the silence.

"Explosives" Emmett replied proudly.

"Weapons" Jasper answered

"Strategical planning and intel, any information on a target and the surrounding area I'll know before anyone else." Alice explained, "What about you Rose?"

"Special forces, I get the job done, specialising in one on one combat." Rosalie explained, before the room fell into silence once again.

"God I can't believe this what has it been 4 years?" Jasper asked.

"3 ½" Alice corrected, "Seems like a lot longer, doesn't it?"

"Yeah" Rosalie agreed quietly.

"Well I for one, think it's great to have old team back together again" Emmett exclaimed grinning. "Now let's go get the bad ass before I change my mind" He finished, making everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok I've got a target visual, south east corner of the house ground floor." Jasper stated into his mic.

"Roger that." Alice confirmed, "Communications tapped, should becoming through now."

"_Yeah dad, it looks like this guy has a serious lamb, it's gonna take me while. I'll call you when I've finished. Take care, love you both."_

"Sounds like the chief re-married" Emmett commented.

"Focus" Rosalie hissed. "Jasper are you in position?"

"Yeah, on my mark, 3...2...1...go." Jasper confirmed cutting the power to the house.

As soon as the lights in the house went out, Rosalie slipped through and open window on the ground floor, whilst Alice slid through the open bathroom window on the first floor and began to make her way down stairs to create an entrance for the guys.

Making her way from the kitchen, Rosalie moved stealthily from the kitchen to the the south east corner of the house (the study). Moving into the room, gun raised, Rosalie did a quick sweep of the room, becoming more alert as she came up empty. As she moved further I the room Rosalie suddenly received a blow to the back of the knee, causing her legs to buckle under her as a sharp blow caught her in the back of the head, causing her to fall forward into the carpet. Her gun was suddenly kick away, her hands pinned to her sides as she was straddled, a hand gripped her hair tightly pulling her head up, so she was now looking out the door of the study into the rest of the house, and a knife was placed at her neck, as the house lights suddenly flicked back on.

"Shit!" Emmett exclaimed as he came across the scene in the study, and a gun was suddenly pointed in his face. "Damn where did you pull that from?"

"Where's the rest of them? You and Rose are here where's Alice and Jasper?"

"Hey Bella" Jasper said sheepishly coming round the corner into the study followed by Alice.

Sighing, Bella lowered her gun and released Rosalie as she rose to her feet.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked anger and frustration lacing her voice as she sat on her desk.

"We were ordered to bring you in for briefing." Rosalie explained.

"No you're not." Bella replied.

"We're not?" Alice asked confused.

"No, because for me to be briefed, I would still have to work for the military and I don't."

"Yeah, we know you retired." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"No, I quit. And made it very clear I wanted nothing more to do with the military." Bella fumed

"We get that Bella, we do. But you know they're just gonna keep sending people until you're brought in." Rosalie reasoned.

Bella turned round and lent her hands on her desk, sighing as she stared at the picture on her desk.

"Fine, lets go." Bella announced.

"Sergeant Swan, good to see you again." Commander Cullen greeted as Bella walked into the board room.

"Don't Sergeant Swan me Carlisle, what am I doing here?" Bella scolded as the commander greeted her.

"We needed someone with particular expertise..." Carlisle began.

"Cut the crap Carlisle and just tell me!" Bella exclaimed her patience wearing thin.

"We've discovered the location of the Volturi base, and we've information that several of missing personnel are being held there. We need you to lead the elimination and rescue mission." Carlisle explained.

"Why the _hell _should I help you?" Bella asked as she stormed towards the door.

"He's there Bella, he's one of the number being held there." Carlisle said softly, causing Bella's breath to hitch.

"You said he was dead." Bella replied, not turning around.

"Our information at the time said he was. It now seems that he's been all this time."

"42 months" Bella said quietly, before she suddenly whipped around, fire in her eyes, "42 fucking months he's been there." She screamed.

"We know Bella, that's why we need you, so we get this over with as quickly as possible. So will you do it?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you honestly need me to answer that?" Bella replied disbelievingly, "I've just got to take care of something first, I'll need an hour and a car. I've got to go see my dad."

"Of course Emmett can take you." Carlisle ordered, to which Emmett nodded in reply.

4 hours later they were in the air 10 minutes away from deployment.

"Did you know?" Bella asked quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the five of them.

"No, we didn't know" Alice replied.

"Does it change anything?" Rosalie asked.

"It changes everything." Bella answered staring out the window.

"Alright Sergeant we are ready to deploy, I repeat we are ready to deploy." The pilot called over the intercom.

"Ok guys, you know your targets, let's move." Bella ordered, before she put her helmet on and stepped up to the open tail of the plane and diving off the end, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all following swiftly behind her. Their black parachutes making them invisible to the naked eye against the dark background of the night sky.

Bella touched down and waited for her team to join her, and for Emmett and Alice's confirmation on their location.

"We're in position" Emmett stated in Bella's earpiece, just as Rosalie and Jasper joined her.

"They're in position" Bella told them as they reached her, "We've got twenty minutes after the first charge is set, after that the building is coming down."

Taking down two guards at one of the side doors, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper all made their way down the tunnel, which they knew from Alice's intel lead to the prisoner holding cells. The tunnel suddenly broke off into three separate routes, their weapons ready they each took a tunnel to search.

After searching six holding cells and finding four rotting corpses, Bella was beginning to lose hope of finding anyone alive. Coming to a turn in the tunnel, Bella pressed her back against the wall and turning slightly to see around the bend, two guards, an open door and the sounds of someone being beaten. This is why she was here.

Using the darkness to her advantage, Bella slid stealthily down the tunnel, her back pressed firmly against the wall, taking out her hand gun, she quickly attached the silencer as she came up next to the two guards, taking two quick shots the two guards fell to the floor. Staying back into the shadows, Bella saw another two men run from the open door, guns drawn, another two shots and they were down. Back against the wall, slid into the open doorway, and came across a small figure, their back to her, a knife in their hand. Not giving them chance to recognise her presence, Bella quickly kicked out against the backs of their knees, making their legs buckle, before wrapping her hands around their head and snapping their neck, before the body fell limp from her hands.

Bella could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes as she took in the scene before her. Falling to her knees as she took in the man kneeling in front of her, his arms stretched as his hands hung from a chain that stretched down from the ceiling. Cupping his face gently, Bella lifted his head.

"Edward?" Bella said breathlessly.

As soon as the name fell from her lips, his eyes snapped to hers, widening in recognition.

"Bella?" Edward replied.

"It's me baby I'm really here." Bella answered softly, pushing his hair back from his face, making no attempt to prevent the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella!" Edward sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close.

"Last one in place you've got six minutes people." Emmett's voice stated in Bella's ear piece, making her jump.

"Come on we've gotta get you out of here" Bella stated, getting to her feet and untying Edwards arms. Supporting his weight on her shoulders, Bella helped Edward off the floor and leant him against the wall. Pulling a pre-filled syringe pen from her pocket, Bella pulled Edwards arm straight.

"What's that?" Edwards asked, leaning his head back against the wall frowning.

"Adrenaline, you gonna need it." Bella explained stabbing the pen against Edwards arm.

Feeling the rush of the adrenaline take over his body, Edward became suddenly alert. Throwing his arm over her shoulder, Bella and Edward ran back down the tunnel.

"3 minutes Bella, we're only waiting on you." Emmett suddenly called in Bella's ear.

"I'm on my way out now, I'm just going through the door." Bella replied as she tugged Edward out into the open air.

"See you at the check point, carrier has already been called in." Emmett replied.

"1 minute and I'll be there."

Running through the trees, Bella looked up as she heard the carriers fly over head.

"The rendezvous is just the other side of the trees." Bella announced as she began to feel the effects of the adrenaline leaving Edward's body.

"Bella where are you?" Emmett questioned frantically.

"I'm just coming through the trees you should see me" Bella replied, as she now began to pull Edward along.

"Oh my god..." Emmett answered quietly as over the radio, as he caught sight of Bella and Edward.

Looking up at the carrier, Bella could see Emmett running towards her, his big stride reaching them in no time.

"I got him Bells" Emmett announced throwing Edwards arm over his shoulder and began dragging him almost effortlessly, to where the carrier sat waiting, propellers spinning as it waited to take off.

"Alright, let's go!" Bella yelled as she climbed into the carrier and the door was slammed shut behind her.

A painful cry suddenly ripped from Edward's lips as the pain of his injuries finally caught up with him. Throwing herself down beside him, Bella clutched his hand, afraid to let go, as his face began to pale and his eyes began to roll back.

"No,no Edward come on, you gotta stay with me." Bella exclaimed desperately.

"It's ok, I got to see you again, it's ok" Edward replied breathlessly.

"No it's not ok. You gotta stay with me, alright, you've got to. Please for me, for your son." Bella cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"My son?"

"Your son" Bella smiled, "EJ, Edward junior, after his dad."

"I have a son." Edward replied a smile breaking out on his face.

"He's three, he looks just like you, right down to the hair, he's a Mason."

"Can I meet him?"

"As soon as we get back." Bella promised smiling.

"My best work." Emmett suddenly said proudly, looking out the window, as an explosion blew apart the Volturi base.

"So you're a mum huh?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Bella replied a permanent smile etched onto her face.

"That's why you retired." Alice stated.

"I found out I was nearly four months gone when I went for my physical when I got back." Bella explained.

"Where is he?" Rosalie asked, "He wasn't at the house."

"He's at my dad's. My dad was watching him for me when you guys showed up." Bella replied, still gripping Edward's hand.

3 hours later Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward, were all sat in Bella's room, after all of them were cleared from the doctor, and had obtained a rather large order of burgers, fries sodas and milkshakes.

"You have no idea how good that tasted" Edward announced after his fifth burger, and falling back onto Bella's pillows.

"I still can't believe Alice ate four burgers" Emmett said in disbelief, "I mean seriously girl where do you put it?" he asked making everyone laugh.

"God I've missed you guys." Edward sighed.

"We missed you too" Bella replied leaning over Edward as he lay on her bed.

"Alright, everyone lets go these two got things they need to do." Rosalie stated as she herded everyone from the room and shut the door behind her, giving the couple a soft smile.

"I can't believe you're really here" Bella said quietly.

"Neither can I, my thoughts of you were the only thing that kept me going." Edward replied, running his hand through Bella's hair as she hovered above him, before pulling her down and fusing his lips to hers. "I've been waiting 3 ½ years to do that." he whispered the smile clear in his voice.

"You'll never have to wait to do that again." Bella whispered in reply, before capturing Edward in another searing kiss.

Edward woke the next day to find Bella asleep at his side, his arms wrapped around her delicate frame, grinning as he remembered how he got here.

"Hey" Edward said softly as Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" Bella replied smiling. "I forgot how nice it feels waking up next to you."

"Yeah, I remember Sunday mornings, when we managed to get leave. We just stayed in bed all day. I've missed you so much." Edward stated, pulling Bella tight against his chest.

"I missed you too." Bella replied and she couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes, "you in my thoughts everyday, it's always been you."

"I love you" Edward whispered softly in Bella's ear.

"I love you too."

"You ready?" Bella asked as she stood on her front step, Edward at her side.

"Yeah" Edward breathed shakily.

"Dad!" Bella called opening the front door, before closing it behind Edward.

"We're in the kitchen," Charlie called out.

Giving Edward a reassuring smile, Bella lead the way to the kitchen but only made it half way down the corridor before she was intercepted.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy" I small voice cried as EJ came running down the hall, into Bella's waiting arms. "Mummy I missed you."

"I missed you too" Bella cooed enveloping her son in a hug, as she crouched down on the floor.

"Daddy!" EJ suddenly squealed as he caught sight of Edward standing behind Bella.

Wriggling out of Bella's arms, EJ made a bee line for Edward, who swept him up, wrapping his arms around his son, who in turn wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Smiling, Bella gently reached up a wiped the tear that fell from Edward's eyes.

"He has a picture of you next to his bed, I wanted him to know who you were." Bella explained.

"Daddy are you staying for breakfast? Grandpa Charlie is cooking, he's not as good as mummy." EJ asked.

"Well then maybe we should ask mummy to cook." Edward grinned as he shifted EJ onto his hip.

"Yay, you're gonna stay." EJ exclaimed burying his head in Edward's neck, "Will you stay forever daddy?"

"Of course he will baby." Bella answered before Edward could, causing a look of sheer happiness to breakout across Edward's face.

"Hey dad, thanks for bringing him home" Bella greeted as she walked into the kitchen, Edward following EJ still perched on his hip.

"What are you doing to my grandson? He was perfectly calm before you got here." Charlie replied as he poked the frying pan with the spatula.

"I had a surprise for him." Bella stated.

"A surprise huh, and just what exactly...." Charlie trailed off as he turned round, "Edward?" he said in shock.

"Hi Charlie." Edward greeted.

"But how did...when did...." Charlie stuttered, words failing him, "Is that you've been?" He asked looking at Bella.

"Yeah, I only found out a couple of hours before we left, that he was there and alive." Bella answered.

Before anyone could saying anything else, Charlie crossed the room and pulled Edward into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome home boy." Charlie said pulling back and ruffling EJ's hair, "Welcome home."

"Thanks Charlie" Edward replied.

"Who wants pancakes?" Bella asked suddenly.

"I do, I do." EJ exclaimed putting both hands in the air.

"That'd be great mum." Edward replied flashing Bella his crooked smile.

**4 months later**

"Well he's finally asleep." Edward sighed flopping back onto the bed. "Reminder EJ, Emmett and ice cream sprinkles don't mix."

"It was a good idea at the time, I just don't think Emmett and Rose anticipated the sugar rush EJ would get of sprinkles, the ice cream maker was a good present." Bella called out from the bathroom.

"I still can't believe how much food you made."

"It's Christmas, and it's not as if it doesn't get eaten."

"It was good to have everyone here today."

"Yeah, it was nice especially the way everyone's paired off now, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, My dad and EJ." Bella chuckled.

"Yeah, I still can't believe they all quit." Edward replied.

"Is it that hard to believe, I mean after everything we went through."

"You know what I don't care any more, the military is done with. I just want to crawl into bed and go to sleep, I'm exhausted." Edward announced kicking of his pants and shirt before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

"I hope you're not too tired, I still have one more present for you to unwrap." Bella replied standing at the foot of the bed, her shins pressing against Edwards.

Edward opened his eyes to see Bella stood in front of him, wrapped in a midnight blue silk dressing gown that only reached to the middle of her thighs.

Sitting up, Edward began to trail his hands up Bella's legs, his fingers lightly skimming the silk as he reached up to her waist, before pulling on the belt that held the robe closed. Edward slid the robe off to reveal a matching lace bra and pant set, groaning, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and leant forward to shower her stomach in butterfly kisses, working his way lower and lower, before he abruptly pulled away, and pulled Bella down onto the bed next to him. Rolling over, Edward held himself above Bella, gently kissing her face all over, before locking her lips in a passion filled kiss, their hands trailing all over each others bodies.

Their remaining clothes were peeled away seductively slow, before Edward lay down, covering Bella's body with his. Kissing her lips gently Edward slowly eased himself into Bella, both of them moaning at the sensation. Using slow and deliberate movements, Edward brought Bella to her peak as she clutched against him breathing deep and crying his name as she fell over the edge, taking Edward with her.

"I love you" Bella whispered, after their breath had returned.

"I love you too," Edward replied still laying on top of Bella, rubbing his nose lovingly against hers before kissing her gently.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as Edward reached across and opened the draw in the night stand.

"Getting your other Christmas present." Edward replied.

"Another one" Bella smiled, making Edward grin. "What is it?"

"Open it" Edward instructed, as he sat the velvet box down on Bella's chest.

Opening the box Bella gasped, as she took in the Cushion cut platinum ring that sat in the soft silk lining of the box.

"Marry me?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes, yes" Bella nodded, tears forming in her eyes as Edward slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Edward."


End file.
